


Primeiros Escritos (Sobrenaturais)

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-Character Study, Reconciliation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Um conjunto de diversos textos que escrevi baseados em Sobrenatural e seus personagens.





	1. A Morte

**A Morte (Gen/T)**

 

A Morte também era uma interrogação para os ceifeiros.

Eles não tinham certeza de nada sobre sua vida pessoal. Sabiam o quanto ele podia ser implacável, duro e sério em sua profissão - o que muitas vezes era necessário até para eles -, mas nada além disso: sua vida profissional, seu modo de ser a Morte em ação, nada mais era conhecido sobre ela ou ele, quem poderia dizer?

Teria amigos? Faria sexo? Sentiria alguma coisa? Alguma coisa como paixões ou emoções?

Nada era certo. Tudo era rumores, fofocas, brincadeiras ou ilusões; tudo para preencher o mestre de alguma essência.

Quem seria a Morte... no fundo de sua estrutura compacta e neutra? Quem teria sido a Morte, antes de ser ela mesma?

Tudo eram conjecturas, teorias...Tudo não passava de perguntas sem resposta.

Pelo menos, não respostas dadas pela própria criatura da qual se conjeturava.


	2. Em dívida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como eu adoro compor os buracos que as séries e os livros deixam, eu escrevi sobre o que o Sam passou ao perceber que estava errado quanto a Benny.

**(Benny Lafitte & Sam Winchester/Gen)**

 

Quando Sam viu o lobisomem de volta ao Purgatório, ele quase caiu, ao tropeçar em um trecho de raiz, quando dera um passo em falso para trás.

Sam até aquele momento acreditava estar certo quanto a Benny, acreditava que ele era apenas um vampiro idiota e malicioso como todos os outros, pelo menos a maioria deles; ele não devia ser diferente, contudo, ele era.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, se sentido culpado e por pouco não foi atingido por uma daquelas adagas selvagens da dimensão em que estava; voltou a lutar vagarosamente até tomar velocidade e constância, vencendo as batalhas junto do vampiro que tanto odiou.

Benny lutava com atenção e destreza e, não se virou para o mais alto até derrotar todos os inimigos que estivessem por perto:

– Dean me chamou para ajudá-lo, agora é hora de você fazer a sua parte. - E Benny de repente se virou em um giro rápido e enfiou a adaga em uma criatura sobrenatural, fazendo-a ficar sem chances de sobreviver para revidar.

– Vamos, Sam.

O mais jovem dos Winchester demorou para agir, tentando digerir aquilo. Desceu um morro aos tropeços e colocou-se a começar a cortar a própria pele para poder sair de lá, chamando por Benny:

– Vá, garoto. E diga a Dean que eu disse adeus... - E voltou a lutar bravamente, enquanto gritava para Sammy ir logo com aquilo, antes que fosse tarde.

Apesar de não esperar e pedir para Benny ir consigo mais uma vez, Sam olhou para trás novamente e virou, agora com os lábios mordidos e apertados: tinha que fazer aquilo, Benny se sacrificara por ele, pelo irmão, tinha que dar sentido àquele sacrifício.

Ele foi em direção ao portal e foi para dentro dele, sempre olhando Benny, logo após. Benny vencia, apanhava um pouco, mas conseguia se livrar da maioria das investidas.

Naquele momento Sammy percebeu o bom homem que tanto desprezou, compreendeu sua verdadeira natureza; a sua verdade era de um homem correto, um ser humano ainda, com um coração leal e uma moral quase intacta. Viu o quanto estava sendo egoísta quando interpretou a recusa de Dean como sendo um julgamento diferente do que o mais velho tinha dado à sua amiga, o caçador tinha faro, pensou Sammy, tinha mesmo, e naquele momento tinha feito a escolha certa e ele a errada.

Depois daquilo, Sam nunca mais foi o mesmo e recebeu Benny cada vez mais para dentro de seu coração, ele merecia, era agora o seu dever.


	3. Presente Na Minha Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sente falta do Arcanjo depois que ele morreu, e pensa sobre seus sentimentos quanto a isso.

**(Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Ship)**

 

Depois da morte do Arcanjo, Sam não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Ele não pensava nele o tempo todo, é claro, tinha momentos de distração com outros problemas e outras coisas que se colocavam na frente disso, em muitos momentos, principalmente nas caçadas, e em toda a confusão com os Leviatãs e com Lúcifer e os anjos. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele em qualquer momento de parada, de devaneio.

Sentia falta do arcanjo, sentia falta das suas graças, de seu jeito de lidar com as coisas, no fundo, depois dele ouvir Dean e lutar contra Lucifer, pelos humanos, por eles, ele sentia uma enorme emoção atacar seu coração e seus olhos marejavam ao lembrar-se dele.

Ele havia passado por muita raiva por aquele Arcanjo maldito, aquele arcanjo que matara seu irmão dezenas de vezes só pra provar um conceito...Mas não podia dizer que não...que não sentia falta daquele sorriso, daquela voz e daquele jeito: metido a sedutor, um pouco brega, mas tão bom em fazer espetáculos...Ele era um espetáculo, uma peça inteira e ele esperava um dia poder bater palmas na frente dele, por toda aquela emoção que ele sentia; por mais forte e irritante que aquilo se tornava com o tempo, aquela emoção toda era um dos grandes motivos para ele se sentir e reforçar a ideia de que era humano e bom frente a todas as influências malditas que cresciam ao seu redor. Sua memória aquecia seu coração e o mantida na trilha certa, sem dúvidas de que tudo ia dar certo.


End file.
